marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Brady Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Battle Brady | Writer2_1 = Henry P. Chapman | Penciler2_1 = Syd Shores | Inker2_1 = Syd Shores | Synopsis2 = Battle Brady and Socko Swenski are patrolling the snow topped mountains of Korea when they are ambushed by Manchuria Mary. They are surprised because they thought she and her minions were still prisoner back at the Bivouac, but learn that they had broken out in order to get revenge against Battle and Socko for their capture. The two Americans try to fight back against Mary and her female warriors, but are quickly knocked out and taken prisoner. When they revive they find themselves tied up. Mary informs them that she and her minions are going to shoot at them to see who can get the closest without drawing blood. However, their continued shots create enough noise to cause an avalanche that kills Mary and her minions. Having slipped into a crevasse, Battle and Socko survive and free themselves. With Mary finally dead, the duo return to base. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese army ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Sgt. Socko Swenski's Combat Course! Lesson 4: The M-1 Rifle | Writer3_1 = Henry P. Chapman | Penciler3_1 = Syd Shores | Inker3_1 = Syd Shores | Synopsis3 = Socko Swenski gives a tutorial on the M-1 rifle and explains the history and evolution of the rifle over the centuries. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Battle Brady | Writer4_1 = Henry P. Chapman | Penciler4_1 = Syd Shores | Inker4_1 = Syd Shores | Synopsis4 = While on a recon mission Socko Swenski is apparently abandoned by Battle Brady when he is captured by Chinese soldiers. When he refuses to give any intelligence to the commanding officer, the Chinese official sentences him to death. Socko's legs are tired to two horses that will pull him apart, but before they can be set to run, Battle Brady shoots one of the ropes off, causing one of the horses to drag Socko away from the enemy base. Battle hops onto the back of the horse and slows it to a stop long enough for Socko to get on before the Chinese soldiers can catch up. As they race the horse, the come into the path of an enemy tank, but the horse is able to jump over it. However, the horse no longer listens to Battle's commands and they are surprised when the horse brings them to an enemy fuel dump. Battle has Socko punch a hole in some barrels and then uses the horse to pull them, spreading gasoline across the dump. When Chinese soldiers catch them, Socko tosses his cigar onto the gasoline causing the enemy soldiers and the ammo dump to go up in flames. Needing a fast escape, Battle forces Socko to recite the phrase "My Horse is my kingdom" 1000 times in order to get onto the horse for a quick getaway after he vowed never to get on a horse again. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Although referenced in past issues, this is the first appearance of Captain Rocke, Battle Brady's commanding officer. * Although it appears that Manchuria Mary is killed in this issue she resurfaces in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Korean War